In data centers, applications are run on, and routed through, physical- and virtual-computing and network resource such as on virtual machines and virtual routers and switches. Cloud/data-center management systems employ many different technologies to provide Fabric management, workload-automation, virtual fabric, platform management, which can directly or indirectly cause the provisioning of computing and network resources in a network fabric or to modify such provisioned resources.
Cloud management operations can cause unintended consequences to the network fabric (e.g., unduly increasing the network traffic) when provisioning computing or network resources without accounting for placement of such provisioned resources.